


The cost of misunderstanding.

by LunacyDurian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad at english, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Real Fight, Hurt Mycroft Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Mycroft, hurt Gregory, they need to communicate better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunacyDurian/pseuds/LunacyDurian
Summary: Mycroft was only trying to protect his sunshine.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The cost of misunderstanding.

It was exactly 12:55 AM when Mycroft finally arrived home... as soon as he got off his vehicle he instructed Adam to “drive safely “, he doesn’t need an audience for the domestic that was guaranteed by the moment he received no messages.

His walk from the gate to his front door took longer than usual, he intentionally walk 5% slower to allow him more time to brace himself with whatever is waiting inside his home.

the cold air provides no comfort in fact it was increasing his anxieties.

England might have already been enjoying her peaceful sleep with a dream to match her beauty, but his nightmares was only about to start.

You see, he was forced to let down an order to immediately stop his dear Gregory’s investigations the moment Sherlock reported who was involved for the chain of death and missing children that has been happening for the last 6 months. 

It was difficult to do os as he saw first hand how much the Detective inspector invested on the case, but he cannot let his beloved get tangled in this kind of situation and Mycroft know no length to keep him safe.

But the thing is Gregory and Him had mutual understanding and respect for their occupation and possessions, so... as much as possible they don’t intervene nor try to influence the decision of the other, but opinion is always welcome.

The first time he get in between Gregory’s work the man did not contact him in 4 agonising weeks and that was before they even dated, he might have been forgiving then, but Mycroft can only hope that he hear him out.

As soon as he opened the door he was immediately greeted with a furious looking Gregory.

Everything about him screams ‘Fuck Off’ not the usual warm, cheerful, inviting... he expected as much.

Mycroft was frozen on the spot, he doesn’t dare to set one feet inside their house border, examining how Greg was looking at him with an eyes that want nothing more than to see him burn where he stand.

“Good evening love” Mycroft greeted casually testing the water.

“You fucking bastard” Greg glowed so animalistic that he was more of a wolf ready to attack than his dear sweet Gregory.

Mycroft sigh as he entered their home closing the door behind him, Mycroft knew this was going to happen... his glad that he took his precious time composing his thoughts.

“Care to Fucking explain jackass!” Greg demand restraining himself the luxuries of shouting at the top of his lungs. 

“What I did, I did for you” Mycroft briefly explain being The most vulnerable he had ever been, not even sitting at his dear little brother’s hospital bed did he look so bare.

Gregory took offend with his response “ For me? Why? Because you think I was too incompetent for this case” He hissed “who the fuck do you think you are Mycroft?”.

Mycroft sense Gregory’s growing distressed, he walk toward him to explain his actions, but it all died as Greg continued his outburst.

“I might not be as smart as you Holmes boys, but who is?... I have enough of my daily dose of belittling from your brother at the yard and I don’t need it at home thank you very much” Gregory was basically screaming at Mycroft now.

Mycroft need to de-escalate the situation and he need to de-escalate fast, he was quickly arranging his response, choosing the right word for the job, but he took too long. 

“How the fuck do you think I feel when you do stunt like this, I ask you for one thing and you cant even do it?!” he hissed with every venom in his body.

“Gregory, please let me explain” Mycroft stated with all the composure that’s left on his being. 

he approached Greg to hold him in his arm, Gregory was quick to set distance between them. 

“No! You listen to me Alexander Mycroft Chad Holmes, what you did is straight up cruel, I’ve been working my butt off on that case since it was assigned to me, and I know you’re not stupid. I know that you see me working my ball’s off. I know it was taking too long to get resolved, but do you really need to humiliate me like that?” Gregory bust out in raged.

This was their first real fight since the start of their relationship 3 years ago, sure they have quarrel and misunderstandings, it was usually caused by miscommunication and it was never this explosive.

He would rather face head first a war started by the Russian minister than a furious Gregory... hell,he’ll rather babysit his little brother in his most destructive phase than this. 

Because his Gregory can make him feel a lot of things, things that he never really accustomed too. 

Feeling that both Holmes choose to eliminate in their existence. 

But know he knew as their relationship progress, he would happily eat out off the plan of Gregory’s hands if he so desires.

Greg was no actor at a theatre on Sunday night live, but he is a very vocal man... multiple time he witnessed Greg lashed out, but it was never towards him. 

“No! Love you got it all wrong” Mycroft voice was stained by his growing desperation, at a times like this Mycroft wished that he can use his persona from work on Gregory. 

But he can never face His Gregory with the same look he give to the people he associate at work. 

“Stop patronising me you asshole, do you even know how I feel? How it’ll affect me?” Gregory voice was getting lower and lower till it broken . 

The first drop of tears from Gregory was enough for Mycroft to force himself on Him, with a quick movement he trapped Gregory on a his embrace. 

“I’m so sorry Gregory it was never my intention to humiliate you or belittle you, My love you are the most gorgeous creature I have ...” before he can even finished his statement he was pushed by two strong hands.

“Your just like your brother, but what do I even expect from a Holmes” Gregory stormed off to the front door with Mycroft close on his heels. 

“W-where are you going?” Mycroft questioned as he tried to hold on Gregory’s wrist that warrant him a warning looked from Gregory. 

“Don’t touch me!“ 

“G-Gregory?“ 

“Mycroft, I need to cool off for a bit” 

“How long?”

“I don’t fucking know... j-just go to bed or hell tamper with my other cases since your so inclined by it, new hobby I supposed?” Gregory’s sarcasms was thick. 

“ I did it to keep you safe” 

“Aww... Fuck you” 

With that Gregory left closing the door on his way out. 

The sound of the door closing echoed on their home, it was deafening. 

What a cruel outcome for a good intention. 

He heard when Gregory start walking toward his car, he heard it opened and closed. 

he just wished that he can hear Gregory walk back as well and give him time to explain. 

Looking at the closed door Mycroft ponder where it all gone wrong. 

Using what little rational that he had left, his brain come up with one logical conclusion, He was truly unlovable as his brother happily pointed out at any given occasion. 

With his deformed appearance and freckles that made him look like a freak of nature, with his awkwardly long legs, his bolding hair, pale skin, possessive nature. 

He was hideous, he didn’t even know how Gregory stomach being with him every day. 

Hell, he didn’t even know what made him worthy to gain such a gorgeous man’s attention, was it because of his position?, his influence? That Gregory stayed as long as he did?.

No, Gregory was a good man, and he know Gregory genuinely loved him, but it was too good to be true. 

He made a mistake of offending the man’s dignity. 

In the car Gregory quickly realised that he left his keys in his jacket. 

As he entered their home a bashing sound coming from the kitchen caught his attention, he felt his blood run cold with all the images that he saw with only one outcome, in high alert he carefully investigated the source.

How can an intruder sneak in to their home without being directed?, fuck Mycroft’s house was so well equipped with every advanced and latest security update that it was safer than a safe house. 

What Gregory witnessed was the very last thing that he wanted to see. Mycroft was violently hitting his head on their kitchens table. The worst part is Mycroft looked unaware. 

Any anger in Gregory’s system quickly replaced with worried, his protective nature set off. Greg sprinted and placed his hand in between Mycroft’s forehead and the table . The force of the impact was actually strong enough to give an adult man a concussion if done just enough times. 

As he catch Mycroft he immediately trapped him with a hugged that got them falling on the floor with Greg laying on top of him. 

Mycroft was not done, he soon started hitting his head on the tiles , Gregory put his left hand in between their tiles and his head. 

“Mycroft, please stop” Gregory begged hopping that his voice was strong enough to reach his lover wherever he was deep in his mind palace. 

Minute passed Mycroft still hitting his head on Gregory’s hand. 

He was glad that he went back just in time or he can do some real damage with the forced that his giving. 

“Mycroft please I’m so sorry, please stop” Greg plead as he looked at his lover in pain. This was his fault, he knew very that his partner will never do anything to upset him. 

Even if he did it will never because of ill intention. 

“My, please stop it love calm down” -G

“Love please wake up” -G

“Stop please calm down” -G

“My, love calm down “-G

“Love, it will be alright please calm down, stop hurting yourself “ -G

Greg plead over and over again using the tone of voice that he learn from his mother while he accompanied her on her work with a mental health care Facility.

Gregory was whispering sweet promise on Mycroft’s ear. 

He promised him understanding, forgiveness, respect, happiness, hope and Love.

After 5 minutes Mycroft finally stopped... due to exhaustion he supposed.

“Tired” Mycroft quietly said , with just one word Greg had never been happier. 

“You tired love?” Greg asked with all the love in his wellbeing 

Mycroft only nod in response he didn’t even open his eyes, he most be very exhausted.

Greg slowly stand up, afraid to leave his lover alone, as he stand up he carefully pick Mycroft bridal style giving him a tentative kiss on his forehead that looked an angry shade of red, it looked like it’s going to leave a mark.

In their room he carefully put Mycroft on their bed sitting beside him, massage the other mans scalp. 

“My, love I’m just going to go to the kitchen to make us tea okay ?” 

“Don’t leave me please “ Mycroft looked so hurt, so small as he said does word, he does not even need to open his eyes to let Greg know that he was hurting inside. 

“Never my Love” Greg promised as he kissed Mycroft forced forehead “I’m just going to make you tea”.

“I need you “ Mycroft replied with tears rolling at the side of his head.

With that Greg just smiled and give His boyfriend another peck on his cheek, while wiping his tears. 

carefully manoeuvring Mycroft to take off his shoes, sucks, pants, coat, and shits. Funny that Even in the mid of sleep he knows not to sleep in his work clothes. 

Happy with his work, Greg strip to his boxers, got under the cover with Mycroft and tuck both of them in. 

As soon as Mycroft felt Gregory’s warmth beside him he wasted no time to roll over and tangled their body together with his head on Greg chest. 

Hand laying across Greg midsession. 

And legs having their much needed contact with the other. 

Greg give a little laugh, he give Mycroft a kiss on his hair, his hand under Mycroft holding, massaging his back and shoulders. 

It was a complete bliss, Gregory’s steady rhythm was so comfortable and familiar it was enough to put him to a peaceful slumber. 

While Mycroft was sleeping soundly, sleep did not come to Greg till 3 AM afraid that Mycroft would wake up and hurt himself again.

They have a lot of talking to do, but it can wait till Mycroft gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright.... first line of business is my apologies for a very bad paragraph construction, typo, and overall bad English. 
> 
> Second, is my thank you for reading.
> 
> Third, is my promise to a part 2 for their confrontation. I don’t know when but it will be posted. 
> 
> Bye bye   
> Enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
